


Pain in The Aft

by EliteVoid



Series: All’s Fair in Love and War [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Enemy Lovers, I know the relationship tags but megs does not make an appearance, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Optimus Prime’s Butt, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Sexual content is described but isn’t the entire thing, Sneaking Around, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tramp Stamps, Trashy Oneshot, alot of spot light on the bubble butt, because they still fight each other regularly but they have moments rather eachother not to offline, but it’s still fucking crack, enemies to lover, megatron is a sneaky no good bastard, that Optimus frags every Friday through the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: You know having a secret relationship is meant to be cautious and secretive of it. This slag, is not cautious nor secretive!
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: All’s Fair in Love and War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Pain in The Aft

**Author's Note:**

> Where Megatron and Optimus have been having a secret torrid affair and the genius and great Megatron decided to slap a decepticon logo like tramp stamp on Optimus’s ass.
> 
> Also deca cycle means 10 days in animated.

Optimus groaned as he made his way to the entrance of base. The sun had begun to rise for the start of a new day. If his chronicle clock was correct, then by earth standards it was 7 am in the morning. Optimus groaned again as pain shot up as he walked.

Despite it being really peaceful for the past few days, well despite for the elite guard making an surpised visit and the cons running about, Optimus felt nothing of peace. All that ran through his was utter anger and mortification of what was happening. 

And his aft was utterly sore from what had been placed on it.

Glowering, Optimus finally got to the entrance of base and pushed it opened, expecting it to be empty, due to it being so early in the morning.

He was wrong.

As he opened, he saw Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Sari was hanging around the living area! Why were they up?!

Before he could close the door to sneak to the back, Sari spotted him. “Optimus!” The small girl squealed in delight, bringing attention to him. Gulping, Optimus willed himself to enter, but keeping his backside out of sight.

”What are all of you doing up?” He asked as he wheeled the steel door shut, not turning around while doing so, hoping that his nervousness was not visible in any way. 

”Been up for a while’.” Jazz explained, “Ultra took a patrol a while ago and woke me up to keep watch. Got bored, so I woke Prowl, we spared, and woke up these three.” He explained gesturing to the others.

He heard Sari began to drag a barrel of oil to him, Optimus was grateful, but he needed to leave.

”Optimus, here’s some of oil for you!” She said cheerfully as she could be during her situation. Optimus gave her a soft grateful smile, “Thank you Sari, but I’ll drink it in a little while, I need to do something real-.” 

Bumblebee jumped up and interrupted the bigger mech,“ Oh,Come on, Boss bot! You’re just came back, drink your oil and let’s go on a race. You, me and Sari, right now! It’ll be fun!” Optimus began to panic, he needed to fix his little problem now before anyone saw it!

”Nononono! Please, I’ll be right back, I just need to do something real quick than I’ll take you two up on that race.” And before anyone could argue, Optimus quickly left the room. Leaving everyone bewildered at his strange behavior.

”What’s his problem?” Mutter Ratchet, as he drank his oil, everyone shrugged.

Prowl lifted a ridge as he watched the prime practically flee from the living area, he could have sworn he saw a purple mark on his backside.

* * *

“Now, this is just humiliating....” Optimus whimpered to himself as he looked over his shoulder to see the what he was doing in the mirror that was situated close on the side of his as he stared down at his, ‘ahem,’ pert plump aft, as he had been told, to see the allspark damned image that had been placed on the right side. Heat rises onto his face as he has one of his servos trace gingerly the outline of the image. It was stupidly obvious that it was the decepticon insignia. There was still a throb of the fading sting pain from it. Humiliation was on the rise for the poor prime.

Fuck Megatron.

It had been almost a stellar cycle since they had begun this... routine, to put it simply. Where once every deca cycle or so the two will go on a ‘patrol’ for both of their factions for the night and just so happen to run into each other. Near the abandoned closed off warehouse. That’s near the city limits to the forest. Where nobody even cares to go near anymore. And that was stock full of with bedding that had been taken and datapads placed about with other sources of entertainment that had been stealthily placed there over time. Coincidence, isn’t it?

Anyway, moving on from the obvious lying.

What happens here can range from an entirely different varieties. It can range from them to quietly enjoying each other’s company, to bickering like a old married couple over so, so, so many topic ranging from petty to politics. But, a good portion of it is spent fucking the pit out of each other from dusk to dawn in a attempt to release the tension and stress that had grown in their frames. Which is what happened last night that had caused this mess in the first place.

Optimus hadn’t realized what the glitch did at the time. Mostly due to the fact that their position had Optimus facing away from the decepticon leader.... And the fact that he had his face shoved into the nearest pillow he could grab to muffle his moans and shrieks as Megatron made sure to utterly and thoroughly wreak his smaller lover by thrusting his fat spike roughly into Optimus’s sensitive valve to get the sweet spots on each thrust.

Optimus didn’t even question the sting on his aft during this either! Well, in his defense Megatron had made a habit of taking a few swats at his aft during these sessions, so that was all he chalked it up to be! But, now that he thought of it, Optimus should have known something was up when it was only done once and the feeling of the pain never went away! Add to the fact that Megatron was so fragging smug for some reason when they had came undone for the final time and Came down from their blissful high.

Optimus didn’t have the chance to realize what truly happened with Megatron still there, due to the bastard leaving while he was in recharge so he could scream at him for what he had done and force him to fix it, leaving Optimus to deal with it alone.

Optimus figured Megatron had done this for the thrill of it. For him or Optimus, it was unclear. Also the option of Megatron took a chance to attempt to get a rise out of the visiting Magnus had he seen the tramp stamp, because it was obvious he was here, but thankfully wasn’t around notice it.

”By allspark, I’m such a idiot.” He grumbled to himself as he dragged the can of paint over to him by the canisters handle before shuffling through his chest drawer and pulled out a paint brush. The paint was the same silvery steel color of his legs, and while he was no expert in the arts, he was confident that he could conceal the damn mark on his aft from his team and the elite guard. Dipping the brush into the paint, he proceeded to begin to apply the first coat.

Only to gasp out as the cool paint made contact with the still hot tramp stamp. It brought a pleasurable sting that didn’t come from the walk. Probably because of the coolness touching the hot pain that soothed it that make Optimus feel pleasure. Biting his lower derma to fight back a whimper, Optimus proceeded with the layering, ignoring the odd pleasure that came until it eventually faded.

Giving a huff, Optimus finally gave the finished the last layer. Though it need sometime to dry, it was hardly noticeable. Giving a satisfying smirk as he looked over the spot again to make sure there was not purple showing through the paint. Dropping the paint brush into the can, he moved it off and under his berth and crawled off as well, careful not to mess up the drying paint patch. One more look over and Optimus considered himself to be good to go.

Taking a turn to the door, Optimus pushes it open only to come face to face with Jazz and Prowl. Blinking, Optimus lifted a optical ridge at the two, “Yes?” He questioned the two smaller mechs. The two seemed to be surprised that he had answered at the same time, though Jazz pulled it together quick first.

”Sorry to botha ya prime.” He sheepishly apologized, “But, the big boss and Sentinel had requested ya presence at that make shift security room of yours.”

Prowl nodded as well “And do hurry, Sentinel is getting obnoxiously impatient.” Causing Jazz and Optimus to snort then regaining their poser. Jazz gave a grinned before taking his leave. Leaving both Optimus and Prowl alone. Optimus nearly took a step forward before realizing that Prowl hadn’t taken his leave either. Cocking his helm questioningly at the thin bot before noticing his gaze.

Prowl was staring at his right side. More importantly, at his lower right side, where a little of the fresh patch of paint was visible. Optimus felt panic form deep in his chassis. Ooooh no.

”Also, next time,” The dark cyberninja began, giving a glance at the primes lower right side, and catching Optimus’s attention, “Go through the back. So you don’t accidentally expose Sari to you’re-,” He paused looking for the right words. “private activities.” Prowl warned before turning and leaving his leader, giving an amused smile as bright pink spread all over Optimus’s face in mortification.

Optimus tried to say something in his defense at the retreating black and gold mech, though only embarrassed squeaks came out, which he had to give up doing when his comm went off and Sentinel voice came in to bark at the other to hurry the frag up. And with the building frustration, Optimus began to make his way to the security room.

Maybe, Optimus thought darkly as the feeling of humiliation came back in full force as he trudged himself to where The Magnus and Sentinel were situated, if he played the victim and really hammed it up in front of Ultra when in battle and Megatron is there, with hope that he is still worried about like he was used to in the academy, the Magnus would bash the fraggers head in with the Magnus hammer and electrocute him as a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d pay attention, Prowl thinks that Optimus had been with Ultra, due to them being out around the same time, and just thought the insignia was a bruise.
> 
> I have no regrets.


End file.
